Musings of the Gentle Queen
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Susan thinks about her siblings and their crowns, and herself shortly after the coronation at Cair Paravel


**Title: **Musings of the Gentle Queen**  
Character: **Susan Pevensie**  
Fandom: **The Chronicles of Narnia**  
Theme: **of silver and gold**  
Rating: **G (K) **  
Warning (if any): **None**  
Summary/Note: **Susan thinks about her siblings and their crowns, and herself shortly after the coronation at Cair Paravel. This was written for LJ community solitaire3**.  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Narnia.  
**Word Count:** 724

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the gardens at Cair Paravel Queen Susan was grateful for the moment of alone time she had. Peter and Edmund were off training with Orieus and Lucy was having tea with Mr. Tumnus. All of her duties were done for the day and she finally had some time to herself. Fingering the golden crown on her head she finally allowed her self to think about the thoughts that plagued her since she became a queen. 

The names that Aslan had given each of her siblings seemed to fit a lot better than hers. The crowns on the other hand fit the boys more than perfectly but she was uncertain about hers and Lucy's colors. She had always associated certain feelings and objects with silver and gold and it surprised her how right on the boys were whereas, she didn't understand how she had ended up with gold and Lucy had gotten the silver. Logically she supposed that it made sense. The two oldest got the Gold Crowns because it was the more precious metal and the youngest got the silver ones. The one thing that she was certain to have learned in Narnia is that logic is not important.

Instead Susan dwelled on how much their titles and crowns fit her brothers. Peter the Magnificent was just the word to describe him. He was without a question noble, brilliant, grand, and in control. He always put others before himself like a good king. The golden crown that sat upon his head just added to the regal aura that surrounded him. He was everything a king should be. Edmund on the other hand seemed sort of distant and cold but not in a bad way. Since being tricked by the White Witch Edmund had learned to look at all sides of the situation before deciding the best course of action. This earned him the title of the Just. Edmund the Just fit his silver crown because of how he was able to sit on the outside of what was going on and use his morals to make everyone happy. The calmness he exuded was something Susan had always associated with silver.

Lucy was Valiant. She was always unafraid and did what she had to make things better. Sometimes Susan was certain that Lucy was braver than Peter. Her silver crown did not seem right though. Lucy was bubbly, vibrant and full of life. She often reminded Susan of the summer and the golden hues of the sun. Lucy was also full of charisma and these were qualities that Susan made Susan believe that Lucy was better suited for the gold crown. Susan was quieter, distant, and more reserved than her sister, more like silver she had thought.

Susan didn't think she was gentle. She was harsh and mean to Peter since coming to Narnia. She found herself losing her patience at random moments. Then Susan realized that she did possess another form of gentleness. It was physical but it was something. Unlike Lucy or her brothers she would walk around the grounds and it seemed like she was floated. She didn't flutter, or bound around like Lu; she didn't trip or bump into things like Ed, or walk around heavily like Peter. Thinking about that physical difference made her realize her features were graceful. That's how she would describe herself.

She decided to start thinking about how her crown fit her. She was wise. She would read and learn as much as she could. Lucy was still young. That was one reason she was better fit for the Gold crown. Susan also supposed that foreign rulers expected a queen to be more like her than Lucy anyway. As for her being harsh and losing patience that didn't happen back wherever she was from before. She was certain of that. She could change that. Aslan never made mistakes. If she was going to feel like she fit in she had to start acting like it.

Getting up from her bench she headed inside for supper with a smile on her face. Everything was fine. She had the right crown and she was gentle in more ways than one. Queen Susan the Gentle rid herself of these thoughts and started to change right at that moment. In the distance a lion roared.


End file.
